The Man on the Mountain
by Jack Surgel
Summary: Soldiers find themselves in a strange, new place and enter a battle between a strange man with force abilities and the deformed creatures that live in the caves of his mountain.
1. Chapter 1

*Note for the Reader: Please ignore the word prologue, this entire page is chapter 1. I apologize for this, I originally had a much different plan but oh well.

The Unknown Lands

Prologue

Jen Ursen, Rebel Corporal, was stationed on the aqua planet of Bestine IV. He was on guard duty in the abandoned naval yard at Island Eisley, one of the many island spires on this planet. He was also not enjoying it very much.

"Why am I still here? I should be fighting the last of the Imperials," groaned Jen, to absolutely no one. He was stationed alone, left to monitor and watch the station. He was the one who had to stay behind while his squad and most of the other forces left to go to the front. "Stay here and just relax," his commander had told him, "we do need everyone to finally end this war, but we also need you to stay here and make sure nothing happens." It's not like I'm alone, thought Jen, there's reinforcements in the battleships above in the case of attack. But, they are in orbit and ready to leave at a moments notice, in case things go wrong in the core worlds where the fight is. Jen got up from his desk that was littered with all kinds of equipment and went out to the walkway right outside of his room.

It wasn't an Imperial naval yard, but a much smaller, more older facility. It was similar to the Mensix mining facilities on Mustafar on the surface, but was decrepit and was in a state of ruin. It was dug deep into the island to make room for construction, but now the construction levels are caved in and only the main offices on the outside are left that are connected by a single, long walkway. The walkway overlooked the vast ocean, which reflected the two moons in the night sky. Jen was thinking about the distance to Gasha, a city on Bestine, from the naval yard and if he could swim it when he heard a sound coming from his otherwise silent desk. It was a sound he was not looking forward to hear, at least not while he was alone. It was a simple beeping sound which normally would have been irritating, but in this case was horrifying to the lone soldier. It was the radar, indicating an enemy presence nearby.

Chapter 1

The Actual Story

The white armored stormtroopers exited the Lambda shuttle and looked around. They landed on a small island spire near a larger island spire that houses a decrepit old naval yard. One of the stormtroopers took of his helmet and put it on the ground, revealing his disheveled graying black hair, unshaven face, and pale green eyes. "Fenris, go tell the Colonel that we are lost," said the stormtrooper. One of the troopers went up and shortly came back down with a man in black military uniform with a black hat. He had brown hair and a look of superiority and pride, and, for the occasion, a look of annoyance. The Colonel looked over the landscape and smiled. "Captain Vels," said the Colonel with a now much more pleased look and a smug smile, "we are exactly where I want us to be." Vels looks around, now the annoyed one, then looks back at the Colonel. "Well then Colonel, tell me, where are we and where is this special location that you told us about?" The Colonel then looks at the naval yard, "don't you think that we should get a better view, Captain?" Vels grabs his helmet and puts it back on, " Fenris, Jeph, Kert, go get everyone else and get the speeders." Not long after, six stormtroopers, a pilot, a scout trooper, and the Colonel were speeding to the abandoned building.

Jen puts down the binoculars and starts to think. Its a small exploration force that'll reach the building before he can fully report the situation. He clears off the desk and tries to contact the cruisers in orbit before the speeders and their riders before they reach their destinations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Tunnel in the Glass

Vels walked along the walkway, exploring the naval yard. The Colonel and the rest of the team were setting up surveillance equipment in a room overlooking the sea. He didn't want to be dragged into taking some officer with his head lodged up a certain region to a rebel controlled planet so they could find some...thing that was on the planet. They spent hours flying and monitoring their radios to find a good spot to land that wouldn't give away their presence to the rebels. He was glad that this spot just happened to be a good spot and that it was close to their apparent destination. There was no hint of rebels and it was a dead zone for communications. He walked into a room, discovered a desk and a chair, and sat down. He relaxed and decided to just wait for orders, when he noticed something odd about the desk. There were areas where there was no dust and areas where there was. Vels got up and went back to the team, who were already packing up.

"Ah, welcome back Captain, and just in time too." The Colonel smiled his arrogant smile, "it is time for us to go, and you will see why we are here." Vels helped pack up then got on his speeder when he suddenly felt something. He felt like something was nearing its end and with it came nostalgia. He didn't know why, but as he followed the Colonel and the soldiers towards the mysterious location he also had another feeling. He had the feeling that they were being followed.

Jen had waited in the office that used to previously belong to whoever owned the factory for the stormtroopers to leave. He figured the office belonged to the owner of the naval yard mainly because of its size, the view it had on the naval yard, and the words 'Head of Herthym Naval Constructions' in big, bold, gold letters on the desk behind him. He was frustrated and curious, for his radio went dead and apparently was dead for the last hour or so. This had frustrated him, however, what made him curious was the fact that he just charged it a couple hours ago. Then he noticed that the Imperials had sped off in the general direction of nowhere, not even bothering to do a full sweep of the building. Then he settled on a decision which, when he would look back on it and think some more, was very stupid and not thought out at all. He ran to his speeder, which had some trouble with the terrain due to it being made for more dry planets, and tried to catch up to the Imperials.

As a scout trooper, Dernom Hemston has seen a lot of things while on duty. He has been on the fiery, manufacturing planet of Sullust to the frozen wastelands of Hoth. He, as an exceptional survivalist, was also one of the very few scout troopers that had lived for longer than a year while on duty. He was assigned to an exploratory mission to Bestine IV, a mission that he believed was pointless. But, as a good soldier, he went. Now, as he drives above the water, he starts to see a light in the distance, as if a small sun was rising. He was curious why this crew was assembled the way it was. Colonel Lembert was a highly respected officer, and Captain Vels and his men were a highly respected squad, known to do whatever they can to complete their missions. Then there was the pilot, Aden Yurem, who was an expert combat pilot that had a number of stories about him and his adventures behind enemy lines when he would occasionally get shot down. The light had brightened to the point where it seemed like it was day. Dernom looked at the water and noticed that the water had become still. He started to get the cold feeling of fear, he wanted to go back. Then he saw the source of the light. There was a hole, and the light burst out of it and flooded the seas and the sky. The water poured into it, creating a whirlpool that was also strangely contained. The hole seemed to draw them in, like a black hole. Dernom realized that he couldn't turn away and was being sucked in. He desperately tried to turn away, but it did nothing. Dernom closed his eyes and tightly gripped the handlebars as he fell into the hole with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Titular Land

It was bright. Jen did not want to open his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He tried but failed, and so he forced himself up. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was the brightness. It was an orange light. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. There was a large, orange-red sun in the sky, and he was in a forest. The forest was a normal forest, green leaves and orange bark. But the light...Jen got himself on his feet and looked around and tried to get his bearings. His speeder, weapons, and equipment were all gone. He had only the clothes on his back. He was forgetting something. Jen sat there trying to remember, when all of a sudden a voice behind him made him remember everything.

"Well, well. I was right. And who are you," asked Vels, who had happened to have lost his gear as well, "and what did you do with our equipment?" The kid on the ground looked up at him. He was young, early 20s or so. He had brown hair, unruffled and clean, and a tan. Whoever he is, thought Vels, he isn't one of mine. "Nothing! I just woke up," said the kid, looking Vels up and down. Then, realizing he was alone and weaponless, the kid got up. Vels got annoyed, he woke up an hour earlier and spent that time looking for his team and now this stranger, who he believe was the one following them earlier, is now trying to turn the tables. "Listen, old man, I would suggest you be a little nicer," said the young man, "I'm go-". Vels punched him and punched him hard, damaging his knuckles a little in the process. The kid went down quickly. "Old man," scoffed Vels, "I need to find Fenris, I can't take care of this runt on my own."

I'm here. I'm finally here. After years of decrypting old journals and picking out the truthful stories from the tall-tales, I finally reached the land that my ancestor has discovered. It was me who has returned to this land, it will be me to fulfill the promise that my family has had the burden to carry all these years. I will be the hero, and I will save the balance. It was a long journey, but now I, and the rest of my family can live happily, and if the journals and stories were right, I can also find that power that can save the Empire. I need to work fast, and find the others, for I cannot do this on my own.

Fenris and Dernom had luckily found each other and had immediately started to make a camp. Dernom had quickly started a fire and started to work on the camp while Fenris was building tents. Fenris enjoyed his job, he always liked to build things. He was so lost in his work that he was shocked when Dernom had said something. "I said, 'is this sun even possible?'" Fenris thought about it for a short while then said just this, "well, if it wasn't then how is it there?" Dernom looked up, then went back to work. Fenris then went on to his thoughts, but then an unusual one popped up. Dernom kind of scared him. Dernom had ghostly pale skin, stringy long hair, and bags under his eyes. He had the look of one who did not live in civilization. Fenris didn't like being alone with him. Dernom tends to be very quiet, and cold. For Fenris, Dernom was the type who would easily kill him and cut him up to be used as food for later. Fenris desperately hoped that the others would come, mainly because of it just being that he was alone with Dernom, and partly because it might increase his odds of survival if there were more options for Dernom. Nothing had relieved Fenris more when Jeph and Kert had arrived. The two ran in, out of breath. "Theres...something out there," gasped Kert. Jeph sat down and caught his breath, "we don't know what is out there, but it is out there. We were looking for everyone when we saw the smoke. We started to head towards it when we heard a sound, like a branch snapping but amplified. Then it was all around us. We didn't know what to do, we tried to see what was causing it, but only could get fleeting glimpses of shadows. We didn't see it and we don't know what it was, but, I don't think it was friendly."


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note. Apologies for the story being slow and boring, just setting foundation and stuff. Cool stuff will happen eventually.

Chapter 4

So, Where Is Everyone?

Unem always thought it was funny. The it was everything he ever did. He just seemed to just coast on through life and yet also seemed to be guided. Now, in this bizaare place, he doesn't feel anything besides an odd comfort of still following the path that he was given. Mern would've disagreed with him though. He believes life was hard and cruel, and usually comforts himself with the sweet medicine of alcohol. Unem never touched the stuff, didn't like the taste. He was deep in thought about his life and the fortunate events that seem to happen to him, for he was sitting on a hill near a small stream. The hill itself was part of a system of hills that got progressively larger until they were mountains. He thought it interesting, for there was a forest at the foot of the hills. There was smoke in the center of the forest. He debated going, for he had a nice spot right where he was sitting. Then there was an odd sound that was right behind him, a clicking sound. Unem suddenly wished that his armor and weapons hadn't disappeared while he turned around to face the origin of the noise. He thought he saw a face, but there was nothing. He decided that the smoke was a good idea and started walking.

Mern had only a single thought, what the hell did I drink? He woke up under the glare of the orange sun, making everything an odd gold color. He then decided something was wrong. After a moment, he realized it was the lack of everything except for his clothes. Then there was the fact that he couldn't quite remember what had happened or where he was. Another thing that bugged him was the native that just looked at him. The native's emotionless gray mask was starting to creep Mern out. "Um, hello," said Mern, "do you speak basic?" The native gave him a cold stare, then ran off into the forest. "What the hell?" asked Mern right when he was found by Vels.

"Mern! Do you know where everyone else is?" asked Vels, apparently he adopted a kid and neither of them enjoyed it. "No, I just woke up, but whos the kid?" Vels looked at the kid and said, "he was following us, that is as far as I got before I had to put him down for a bit." Mern shrugged then seemed to look at something then asked, "have you tried following the smoke over there?" Vels followed his gaze, said oh, then started to head in the direction of the smoke. Mern gathered up his strength and got up and, after letting himself be proud of his achievement, followed Vels.

Aden hated these situations. Sometimes, it would just be better if he had died instead of surviving. But, he figured it would be best to find the others. The problem with his resolve is that he had no ideas on how to start. There no tracks, no signs, no anything. He decided to just wait until a sign was made, and then it appeared in the form of smoke.

Aden made it to the camp, where everyone including some, except for the Colonel, was present. He saw some things that he noticed were odd. The first being was that they apparently already had a prisoner and was getting him tied up. The second thing was that they were making wooden weapons, mainly spears. The first thing he asked about was the prisoner, who was an unidentified stalker. Then the weapons, but that got an unusual answer involving the defence of our base against whispers. Finally, the location of Lembert. Snarks from Mern, light indifference from Unem, a repressed smile from Vels, glee from Kert, slight concern from Jeph, a casual shrug from Dernom, and a question of who from the prisoner. These were the answers to their beloved leader, each as useless as the last. Aden observed the sky and noted the setting sun. "Well," stated Adlen to anyone who was possibly listening at the time, "until morning comes, the Colonel is on his own." But, unfortunately, he was ignored as everyone prepared for the night. One more thing Adlen noticed was the dark yet brilliant eyes in the bush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Little Bit More About The Natives

Unem had once again got himself lost. He was walking when he saw a gray masked man running. He followed the man until he came unto a lake. The masked man was nowhere to be seen. Unem shrugged and looked out on the lake. There were faint ripples on its crystal blue waters, but otherwise it was still. It reflected everything. If it wasn't for the reflection, Unem wouldn't have seen the masked man coming from behind. Unem turned around and was about to grab him when he was stopped by an unseen force. "Relax," said the masked man, "I mean you no harm." A force sensitive? Unem was released while the masked man walked to the water. "It's beautiful, yet it can be depressing, so why do you come to these waters? You could have ignored me and went to your camp where your friends are." The man was drinking water while Unem was asking a million questions and shrugging them all off. "Not too sure," replied Unem after some time, "I just stumbled upon it." The man chuckled, "you mean, after you were following me, right?" Unem chuckled and nodded. The man got up, "well, if you need some help, we are on those mountains. There's a path that will help you up that starts on the last hill. We will offer as much help as we can." The man turned away but stopped, "also, beware the caves." Then he ran into the trees. Unem went to the camp, ready to tell the others what he learned.

Lembert was still nowhere to be found. Now it wasn't just Aden who was worried. Vels keeps the fires up and watches the woods. Jeph and Kert occasionally talk about the possibilities of him being eaten or captured. Mern would casually joke about it, but it was just his way of hiding. When there was rustling, everyone looked and was greeted by not the Colonel, but Unem. While they were all glad to see him, they also hid the fact that they completely forgot about him. Unem then shared his tale of why he was late.

About an hour before everyone woke up, Lembert was making a map. Unlike everyone else, Lembert had no armor and had some papers and pens in his pockets. He was looking for a cave. He was going as fast as he could. In his journals, he had a record of when his ancestor had stumbled on this place. In it, there was a mention of powerful, unknown crystals that, in the journal, was said to give the wielder the ability to use the force or, in the hands of force-wielders, amplify it. However, there also was mention of the native life, and this is what he feared. The only safe spots were in the caves in the mountain. The reason why was because that is where those rejected by the horror of the mountain goes. It is where the monsters live, and they are all sympathetic to those hiding from the Masked One, who is a strong force-wielder that lives on the mountain. Lembert had discovered this place with these journals and he did not want to go against what was in it. He also did not want to meet this man that the journal warns about, and he does not want the others to meet him either.

They all looked at Unem. They didn't know what to say or to think about it. "Well," Mern said, "I believe you, but I'd rather wait on the verdict before I do anything." Vels thought about this, he didn't want to go up the mountain and leave Lembert behind. On the other hand, Lembert is already up there or on his way. But, thought Vels, Lembert wouldn't do that. He would either be smart or cowardly in this kind of situation, and unless he knew better, he would go with the smarter option of trying to find us. "We will wait for Lembert. But, if he doesn't come back within a day, we will leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Monster

Jen was still a prisoner. They had figured out a while ago that he was a rebel and were deciding on how to deal with him. So far, the sentence was to remain tied up until otherwise. Jen sighed, it was night and he was the only one awake. When they realized he was a rebel, the leader just sighed and tied him up. Jen was glad he was still alive, but still didn't really quite get the sigh. Jen had a number of reasons why, it really depended on how he wanted to see them, but he figured it was the additional strain of taking care of a prisoner. He was really startled when he heard the gruff voice in the dark.

"Everything has to be big in the sky here, doesn't it?" said Vels, who apparently was awake. "Uh, yeah," Jen looked up and saw what he meant, "it looks like it would crash." The moon in the sky was an asteroid that looked as if it used to speed across the universe until it was captured by this planet, it also took up a good 1/3 of the sky. "Maybe it will," said Vels, "just needs a push." Jen then decided to go ahead and ask the question that was just bugging him a moment ago, "why did you keep me alive?" Vels then looked at him and laughed. "Oh kid, we are stuck in some place where the forest whispers, there are masked men prancing around telling people what to do, and there is a giant asteroid in the sky that will destroy this planet soon, right now is not a time for killing people for any reason except for necessity. Now answer a question for me, why did you follow us into the hole?" Jen thought about it, he wasn't quite too sure now. Then he finally said, "a bunch of imperials landed near my post and started speeding off towards nowhere. What else was I supposed to do?" Vels chuckled, "alright, go get some sleep." And, with that, Vels went into his tent. Jen remained outside and still tied up.

His eyes were finally staying shut. Jen was so close to sleep when he heard something. It was slow and continuous, it sounded like breathing. But, it sounded like it belonged to something large. Jen didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the thing which sounded like it was right in front of him. He could smell its breath. Rot, blood, decay. The thing had snarled in a primal voice, "open your eyes, I know your awake." He slowly opened his eyes and desperately wanted to close them again. Whatever it was, it used to be humanoid. It was now a beast with fang, hair, extra appendages, and deformities. He wanted to scream, but found It didn't come. "Please, don't be afraid, I only bring a warning." With every word, something dripped from what Jen believed to be the mouth. "The man with the mask, beware. I can't say more. If you want our help, go to the caves." It then disappeared into the shadows. Jen didn't know what to think, or what to say. Then his pent-up scream finally came.

Lembert was having trouble finding the camp. It was now late in the night and he was trying to remember where he saw the smoke from earlier. But then he got a very strong clue of where the camp was, but also one he would rather have not gotten. He ran towards the direction of the scream that had pierced the night.

In such a short time, a lot happened at the camp. First, everyone was woken by the scream of Jen. Then they heard him trying to tell them of what he saw and heard, trying and struggling but also failing. Then the third and final event happened, which was Lembert finally arrived to the camp, still in his officer's uniform and also holding a small, standard-issue black pistol in one hand and an electric torch in the other.


	7. Chapter 7

*Note for the reader: We have reached the halfway point, I think. Though I could be wrong. Also, reviews are very welcome, positive or negative.

Chapter 7

The Curtains Are Drawn Back

They all looked at him. Mern saw the papers in the Colonel's hands and decided to break the silence. "Already have the prisoner's forms, well aren't you prepared?" Lembert shook his head. "Prisoner? No, what I have here is the information we need to survive." Lembert crouched on the ground while Vels and Aden sat speechless, trying to think of a way to verbalize their thoughts as everyone else huddled around him. Then, "where the hell were you?!" said Vels, "how do you still have your equipment?" asked Aden, "where did you get these?" asked Unem. It was journal entries, maps, drawings, and so on. The journals had belonged to man who had apparently came down here for what he continuously referred to as the Crystals, and also of a promise his family had made. The map and drawings were of the landscape and diagrams of some of the creatures and rocks. "We can worry about all that later, what I want to do now is go to the caves. It is the safest place and we can take the time to go over everything." "Why the caves, there is someone on the mountains that is willing to help us," said Vels. "not the caves..not the caves...". "He is dangerous! The journal warns about him and suggests the caves, and considering that we are even here, I am not going to go against it." "not the caves..not the caves.." "What do you mean by that?! Did you know whats going to happen when you brought us along??" "not the caves...not the caves..." "Yes, but do you know what is here? Force crystals, and I'm not talking about the ones Jedi use, I'm talking about crystals that actually gives you the ability to use the Force and amplifies it! Think about it, an army of Darth Vaders! It will win us the war!" "not the caves...not the caves..." " Is that why we are here? So you can try and find a superweapon? For what?? The glory? The fame?? The money??" "No, I want this to be all over, and the sooner we get to the caves the sooner we get-" "NOT THE CAVES!" Jen was up, he was still trying to get his bearings. "Not the caves, there is something in there. I can't describe it, but it wasn't right and I don't want to know what it is."

There was a moment of quiet. Then Vels simply just said this, "I'm going to the mountains and I'm going to get help from something that didn't just terrify us." Lembert said fine and that he was going to the caves and that if anyone wants to stay alive, they should come with him. Unem was the first to say that he would go with Vels. Then Dernom, then Fenris, then Jeph and Kert, and finially Jen, who volunteered quickly. "Sorry cap'n, but I think I'll side with Lembert on this, that mask guy didn't look right," said Mern. Aden thought about it, he didn't want to meet these beasts, but Lembert knew what he was doing. At least, he acts it very well. On the other hand, going for the friendly one here sounds very good too. But, that journal..

The next morning, Vels and his group get packed and arm themselves with their make-shift spears then head off into the mountains. Lembert and his small team, of Mern and Aden, go towards the caves. "I don't feel good about this at all," said Aden, "why are we going to meet the thing that almost drove the rebel crazy?" "Don't worry about them," said Lembert casually, "if the journals are right, they only want one person, and he is the destination for Vels." Mern chuckled, "yeah, and lets hope they don't want any snacks." Yes, but why? Why them? What do they have that makes them so safe from this mysterious threat? What use are these things? Why are we heading towards them?

Lembert chuckled, "well, those things happen to be a negative after-effect of the cave creatures and...certain other things being radiated by the raw power of the force crystals that had leaked through the rocks from the top of the mountain, where the legendary masked man resides and guards the crystals, and the reason we go to these monsters is that they are the only ones who can kill the guardian."


	8. Chapter 8

*Note for the reader, we might actually be close to the end.

Chapter 8

The Foggy Summit

Vels and his team climbed up the mountain. He noticed Jen talking to the others, mainly Jeph and Kert. Dernom, however, remained quiet. Fenris would occasionally start conversations and would mainly just listen. Vels himself remained quiet. They had been climbing for about an hour. They had little trouble finding the mountain path, for it was rather large, and had been on it since. At first, Vels was worried that they wouldn't reached the summit of the mountain, for it was hidden in the clouds and the path seemed to be extremely steep. But, as they walked up, Vels noticed that it just remained a casual incline, and yet they could now see the hills and the forest and the jagged mountains that marked its boundaries. Then he could see past the mountains and couldn't see any thing, no land or sea, just air. Vels thought about this as they casually and yet swiftly climbed the odd mountain, where an even odder man awaited them.

While Vels was on the mountain, Lembert reached the caves. However, it wasn't inviting. There was trails of blood leading out of the cave, or in. There were strange liquids coating the rocks at the entrance. In the cave was total darkness, only the rocks at the entrance were visible. Then there was the faint sound of a sick kind of breathing. Whatever was in there, it definitely didn't sound pleasant. Mern looked at Lembert and noticed him paling. Mern chuckled, "well fearless leader," he said mockingly, "lead us into that putrid cave of safety." Lembert seem paralyzed, then he slowly started to walk in. The cave was wet, yet there was no life, no bats, no bugs, not even moss. It had smells of decay and rot, but there wasn't a single carcass. But, there was the sickening evidence of live, from feces to the strange liquids. The smell was also a strong indicator, and it was too strong. Aden, who was a foot behind from Lembert and Mern, started to vomit. "I can't take this," said Aden after finishing, "this isn't safety, this is death." Mern helped him up, "oh shut up, we are here anyways, and the only other options is sitting in the forest or trying to catch up with the Captain."

After the 2nd hour, they had reached fog. Unem grinned, "we are almost there." Then the 3rd hour passed by, then the 4th. "Is it possible we are going in circles?" asked Jen. "No," said Vels, "we are still going up." Fenris stopped, "how can you be sure? I say we stop until we figure it out. The summit was in the clouds, so we should have been there by now. We should probably back-track, we probably went on another path instead of following the right one." Vels was thinking about it, then Dernom just said, "if there was another path, someone would have seen it," then continued. Vels shrugged and followed, and so did everyone else, including Fenris, who now started to worry even more. Then, after 5 minutes of walking, they reached the top.

The first thing they saw was the crystalline palace, which was followed by the stone statue guarding it, it was a statue of a human man, with blank features and standing straight. The palace itself was composed three building that looked like spires of water shooting up and had gotten frozen, The buildings came together at the base. Yet that was all, no more. The ground was barren and everything was obscured by fog. They all looked at the statue, it was humanoid but had no distinction except for the fact that it was featureless. However, what they found the most odd was that it wasn't made that way, but that all the features were removed.


	9. Chapter 9

Note for the Reader: By the way, sorry for forgetting to mention this, but there is no Jedi or Sith, just the single "force-user." Sorry for being late about this, please forgive me. Oh, while I'm on it, there is no real Imp vs. Reb in this story, or any space battles. And did I forget to mention the main story probably won't take place on a Star Wars planet? I also hope it isn't too late to mention that their armor and weapons will be taken away, so no blaster fights, with the exception of one guy, but he's a bad shot, oh wait, ignore that last part. That is a spoiler. In the words of Dr. Patricia Tannis, go bash your head against something hard until it pops out of your head please. Thank you.

Chapter 9

The Denizens of the Cave

Lembert was being physically hurt by continuing. Aden was struggling as hard as he could. Mern was the only one who seemed to be not too affected, but he started to become more moody. "I have no idea why," said Mern, " but, I feel comfortable in here...like I'm at home..." Aden looked at him in disbelief, "how in the hell can you seriously think that?" Mern slowly shook his head. He was reminded of his worse moments in life. He would go bar hopping, trying new and exotic ways to get drunk. His reasons for starting was fuzzy, but then eventually he just thought of it as natural as eating and breathing. He never really lost anything. His family had died or had never talked to him, his friends were the drunkards, and he never sought a family. He didn't mind it at all. One day, he decided he needed a job and enlisted in the military, not because he grew ashamed of himself, but because he decided that a steady liquor supply came from a steady income. But now, in this cave, he starts to look back and becomes steadily more disgusted and ashamed. Not at his behavior, but at the fact that the smell reminds him of those days.

Aden didn't like the smell, but not at the fact that it was a putrid smell. When he threw up, it was the general shock of it at first, but then after a while he started to recognize it. He had recognized the smell as dead flesh, a smell that he was familiar with. He had been stranded on other planets before, but on his own. The planets were usually battle ravaged or primitive, which usually made his means of survival and escape much more drastic due to the either aligned population or the primitive state of the tribes. He had to do a number of things, none of which he wished to repeat or to tell others about. He wondered if there was any way to prevent or avoid any of the things he had done. He believed that if there was an authoritative figure with him, then other options could have been discovered or made. This was the main reason he had gone with Lembert, for he was the commanding officer. But, then the thought came to Aden, "aren't we going to do something not good, but now with the bidding of a commanding officer?" Aden quickly pushed the thought away, but as the smell grew, so did his doubt about the side he chose.

Lembert himself just smelled an unbearable odor. He isn't used to this kind of thing himself, but he goes on. His victory is close for him. A smell and ugly cave animals won't stop him, but in this case, will help him. His orders will soon be completed, and completing an assignment always gives him joy. When that stranger gave him the journal, he was quite confused until he read it, and became even more confused but determined. He gave himself an order, discover the secrets of the journal and the man and report any useful findings to Imperial High Command. He was also motivated upon stumbling upon the reference of the force crystals, which would do many things for him and the Empire. Now that his mission is so close to completion, he presses on. Some nasty fumes and deserting soldiers will stop him, not now, not when he is this close.

The small group were lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice the shadows on the wall. Then they all jumped when they heard the hiss. Then all around them there was sounds of screeches, growls, roars, and others. They stood there when a voice, gurgling and full of pain, slowly said, "who are you you?" Lembert stepped forward, he tried not to show his fear, "I am Colonel Seron Lembert, and I would like to help you in your situation." Eyes, furious and glaring and of a large variety of colors, stared at them in the darkness. Another voice, the sound of angry bees and insects, asked, "what situation would we require you for? We have control, we have safety, we even offer it to you! What would you help us with?" Lembert smiled casually, or at least attempted to, and simply replied, "well, for starters, the masked man?"


End file.
